kendall_vertesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nia Frazier
Nia Sioux Frazier (born June 20, 2001) is a former dancer at the Abby Lee Dance Company since the age of three.She is the daughter of Evan and Holly Frazier, and the sister of Evan and William Frazier. She is in the Class of 2019. Abby has Nia portray many different ethnicities, such as Indian, but Holly doesn't like it. Although Abby doesn't give her much attention and Nia isn't the strongest dancer, she keeps striving to become one. She is a talented acrobatic dance In Dance Moms During the first season-and-a-half, Nia was usually at the bottom of the pyramid, though sometimes in the middle and once at the top in The Runaway Mom for her positive attitude. During the second half of season two, Nia was placed at the top twice and won an ALDC scholarship for 2012 most improved dance student in The Recital to End All Recitals. Season 1 *In The Competition Begins, she talks about a crown she bought because she had to have one and that she hasn't won one yet, but Holly says the time was coming when she would win one. At the competition, she along with the other girls try to cheer up Paige after Paige is accidentally burned by Kelly's curling iron. During the group performance, Abby remarks that Nia is late. *In Wildly Inappropriate, Abby asks Nia how she thought she did at West Coast and Nia says she could have improved, and that she needed to work on pointing her feet, with Abby agreeing. After the "Electricity" group dance and awards, Nia says one of the reasons they may not have won was because the dance was a little inappropriate, with Holly and Christi agreeing. *In Stealing the Show, Abby informs the girls that the bottom, including Nia, that they need to step it up. She then gives everyone a solo. Her solo is another ethnic piece entitled "You Do." Later she performs it and she says that she forgot the last part of her dance and made that part up. During awards, Nia does not place. *In When Stars Collide, Nia is placed on the middle of the pyramid. Abby informs the girls that it is the ALDC 2011 Recital. A Broadway casting agent comes to the Abby Lee Dance Company in search of a new dancer. Nia is sent in second after Chloe. She starts to sing, but then stops because she was nervous. After the recital, the Broadway talent agent selects Maddie as the "star." *In Dying to Dance, Abby informs the girls that this group dance is very controversial. It is about children going missing. Holly does not think this dance is appropriate and is very disturbing and creepy. She also does not like the fact that Nia chokes herself during the dance. After "Where Have All The Children Gone" performs, Holly takes back her words and thought the group was great and artistic and was proud for Nia to be in that group dance. During awards, the group places 1st overall. *In She's a Fighter, Nia is placed higher and on the middle of the pyramid. This week, she has a solo entitled "They Call Me Laquifa" which is a 70's funk number. When Abby brings out the costumes, Nia gets a leopard print costume. Nia loves her costume and tries it on. When they have their costumes on, Holly sees Nia in her costume and she is livid that she's the only girl dressed in animal print. She thinks that Abby is being stereotypical. Abby then tells Holly she wants Nia in an afro. Holly is in disbelief that Abby is being so stereotypical and is typecasting Nia to the extreme. At the competition, Nia performs "They Call Me Laquifa" and Holly says it was entertaining, but it wasn't dancing. Awards are given out and Nia does not place. Holly is not upset about this because it wasn't a number she thought would impress the judges. *In Love on the Dance Floor, Nia is again on the bottom of the pyramid. Holly is not surprised by this because she feels that Laquifa number should not have placed. Surprisingly Nia gets another solo. It is another ethnic piece entitled "Bollywood." Abby wants Holly to come witness the private lesson because she thinks Holly is not witnessing Nia not applying the corrections. Abby informs the girls that they will be entering a competition pageant. At the competition Abby gives another run through a dance and starts yelling. Holly is upset because she thinks that Abby doesn't do this to Maddie. Holly then has a breakdown, but Nia comforts her. She then performs "Bollywood." Nia is awarded 1st place and Abby and Holly are so proud of her. Nia does not qualify for the pageant. The group "Snapshot" does not place. Abby informs the girls and the moms that they are going on a road trip. *In From Ballerinas to Showgirls, Nia finally moves to the middle row of the pyramid because she won her category at the last competition. The group dance is entitled "Sinful," because she didn't have enough girls to do the seven deadly sins. Abby gives Nia the sin of greed. Holly is unhappy because she says that there is not a greedy bone in Nia's body. At the competition, the group places 7th overall and the moms think they should've placed higher. *In Cathy Brings It On, Nia is again placed on the middle of the pyramid for the second time in a row. Abby gives Nia and Mackenzie a duet called "The Snake Charmer" and is acrobatic. Abby then brings in Shangela Laquifa, and Nia is beyond happy. Shangela then teaches Nia the Death Drop and will be performed in "My Pumps". Holly is nervous Nia can't pull it off. At the competition, Cathy shows up with her dancers from Candy Apple Dance Center. She has a duet including Justice and Vivi-Anne. At the competition, Mackenzie and Nia's duet place first, defeating Justice's and Vivi's duet which did not place. The group "My Pumps" competes and Nia does her death drop successfully. The group finishes 3rd place. *In It All Ends Here, it's nationals. Abby Lee Dance Company has been on a loosing streak. Nia is again on the bottom of the pyramid. Nia is in the group dance "This Is My Beauty," a lyrical routine. Abby calls the mothers to sit in an organized circle while she tells them what their children to work on. Abby says that Nia has to work on the feet and applying the corrections. Abby takes all of the girls to see the nature of Lake Tahoe and to do stretching in the back and lower leg. At the competition, "This Is My Beauty" finishes 1st and wins the whole competition. Season 2�� *In The Runaway Mom, Nia is placed at the top of the pyramid, and given a solo with her father in attendance. When they arrive at the competition, it turns out that Kendall will be her competition, having recently left the ALDC for Candy Apple's. When Kendall wins, Nia cries to her dad in the dressing room. Holly confronts Abby about the mind games that have been played on her daughter on the episode with Abby remaining quiet and humbled. *In Miami Heat Wave, Nia is given a solo, but when she performs it for the first time, she forgets the moves and runs off the floor. Holly talks to the manager about letting Nia perform again, and she is granted the opportunity. On her second try, Nia finishes the dance and comes in third in her age category to Maddie and Chloe, who won first and second, respectively. *In Guess Who's Back?, she is given another solo to a Laquifa song, "Werqin' Girl." *In The Recital to End All Recitals, Abby presents Nia with a cash scholarship, with the entire faculty deciding that she was the most improved student at the ALDC in the 2012 season (mentioned above.) Season 3�� *In Rotten to the Core, she is given a duet with Paige, assigned by perceived personality types. Nia is the "Wallflower," while Paige is the "Wild Child." In this episode, we learn that Nia suffers from a painful medical condition, RND. Pictures are shown of Nia in the past confined to a wheelchair. With Holly, Nia worries that her best in dancing will never be good enough. When Holly and Abby discuss what to do about Nia and her ailing foot, Holly calls Abby a "monstrosity of evil" and the duet with Paige is canceled. *In You've Been Unfriended, Nia decides to ask Abby to reschedule the duet with Paige; and Paige is worried how Abby will treat Nia in the request. Abby decides to grant Nia's request, and later hugs her when talking about the decision to cancel. When Holly interprets this as an apology, Abby emphatically denies it is anything of the kind. *In All's Fair in Love and War, Nia is given a duet with Kendall. Nia becomes sick, and suggestions are made to give Nia's part to Maddie, or turn it into a solo. Nia asks to remain in the duet, which is performed. *Nia is placed at the top of the pyramid in The Apple of Her Eye. She is given the lead role in the group dance "Rosa Parks," although Abby does not let her take the lead role for granted. On the bus trip, Nia gives a presentation about the historical Rosa Parks. After the dance is performed with Nia in the lead role, the group takes first place. *In Tell All, Part 1, Holly answers a question about Nia's feet and RND. Holly says that it is true that stress plays a role in the disorder, but says that she will have to learn to deal with stress in life. Earlier, it was noted that physical exercise is beneficial to the condition.In the following episode, Holly says Nia remains because she continues to improve and loves her team. *In auditions for the magazine interview in Recital Rebellion, Nia was given the role of Jock. *In The Dancing Dead, Nia is placed at the top of the pyramid, for taking the initiative in asking how she can improve. She is given a solo that is a tribute to Broadway Baby. *In The Big, Not So, Easy, Nia has to compete with Paige and Maddie for who will get a solo at nationals. Predictably, Maddie gets the dance. *In 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas, her dad makes an appearance. Evan, Sr., says that the show has been an amazing experience for Nia; and even if the show sometimes makes him want to reach through the television and grab Abby, the good outweighs the bad with the show. As a gift, Abby presents Nia with baking equipment. Season 4�� *In Guess Who's Coming to the Dance?, we learn that Cathy tried to give Abby a dog as a replacement for Baby, but Abby did not want it; and this is how Nia received her dog Olive. We are also told how Abby had Nia get an unnecessary wheelchair, just so she could get their airplane tickets upgraded to first class. Abby explains that Nia rarely receives solos because Abby is intent on winning, and doesn't think Nia is at that level, and partly due to previous health issues; but believes that Nia could eventually make it as a professional dancer. *In Welcome Back... Now Don't Get Too Comfy, Abby switches her to a higher place on the pyramid in place of Kendall, because Nia has been working over the break, but Kendall missed booty camp. *In No One is Safe, Nia is given the lead role in the group dance "Free At Last." When it wins, Abby hugs her, and she is put on top of the pyramid in the following episode. *In Wingman Down, Abby becomes frustrated going over Nia's solo in rehearsals. At the competition, Christi tries to fix Nia's headpiece before performing. The headpiece falls off at the end of the dance, and Nia gets upset with her mom; while Abby blames Christi. Trivia *Outside of dance, Nia takes piano, drumming, chess, and swimming. She used to take karate lessons, but she gave it up to focus on dance. *She has a purple belt in karate. *Her favorite style of dance are musical theater and contemporary. *Her favorite thing about dance is that it is great exercise, energetic, and you can't stop doing it. *She wants to be a Rockette when she grows up, but if she doesn't dance, she would be an artist. *Her favorite dance move is the Death Drop. *Nia is usually the one who keeps an eye out for Mackenizie, so the group doesn't accidentally lose track of her when moving around. *According to Melissa, the show does not reveal how much Abby adores Nia. *Owing to RND, Nia was an inpatient at Children’s Institute of Pittsburgh in 2009. In 2014 she returned to perform for other patients, along with Kendall, Mackenzie and Maddie. Holly is a board member with the Institute. *Her favorite subject is spelling. *Her favorite color is any shade of pink. *Her Zodiac sign is Gemini. *She began dancing at Abby's studio when she was three and joined the Abby Lee Dance Company when she was five. *She dances four to five days for three to four hours. *During Holly's Season 2 house tour extra, her mother says that Nia is on the chess team and a certificate is shown. Holly also says "Nia" means "purpose" in Swahili, and "champion" in Welsh. *Abby tries to find Nia's thing in dance when it's acro, jazz, or lyrical. *She had her braces removed in mid-May 2014. *She's had braces twice. *Nia, along with several other members of the Dance Moms cast, appeared and starred in Todrick Hall'svideo "Freaks Like Me" as the Ursula and Princess Tiana. It was released on July 3rd, 2014. The music video can be seen in full here. *Nia won Miss Sheer Talent at Nationals in Vegas. It is also her very first crown. *From the end of season 4.5, Nia would have done approzimately 20 solos Page Content Credit Category:Friends